Talk:Champions Online Wiki
Please review your edits before saving Please be careful when editing this page since it is the default page for the site. Also, please only add relevant media to this (and any other) pages.--Screid123 04:00, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Featured article on front page is text from Ironclad, not the Bronze King Featured article on front page is text from Ironclad, not the Bronze King 22:16, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you for the notification. I clanged the article title, image, and link back to Ironclad; we shouldn't necessarily be changing the featured article so often, anyway. -- Heaven's Agent 22:31, October 15, 2009 (UTC) So who from Lohr's wiki is coming from comcast at 76.21.101.25 and defacing wikia? Apparently some people are just plain not good people Scormus 16:22, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :It's not surprising; I can no longer afford to play CO, so I don't have much of a role to play here either, but Lohr and those at the CO-Wiki have expressed a fair amount of worry in what's been done here since I took on this project in the fall of last year. :Lohr pays for that project out of pocket, claiming to not like Wikia due to advertisements. That's a personal opinion, but Lohr also runs that project with an iron fist; if you disagree with something they do, and speak up or try to improve things, you get booted from the project. They can run the project however they want, but ultimately I can't help but think Lohr will some day lose interest in CO, stop paying for the site, and all their work will be lost. At least that won't happen here. :I'll look into the recent vandalism, and ban some users accordingly if there is a need. If something like this happens again, feel free to leave a message on my Talk Page; even if I'm not active here, I am elsewhere on the Wikia network and should receive such a message. -- Heaven's Agent ::I really don't want to have to go through this again, but please stop talking about how I manage CO-Wiki or any information in regard to how it is paid for. I do not know who made any changes to this wiki but I assure you that none of the CO-Wiki editors would have done so. Since you have no proof of who made the changes, I would appreciate any references removed. Lohr 02:34, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Greetings, Lohr. I am entitled to share my experiences, as are any that contribute to this project. In addition, I must respectfully decline your request that this be removed; conversations at the Champions Online Wiki have always been and will remain open to the public, especially those that take place within the primary name space; removal of text is only done when it constitutes vandalism to the project or attacks another individual. Conversation regarding the management of another project, at least to the extent with which it has been presented here, does not qualify as either. :::By no means am I accusing you or any particular member of your project's editors of being the party responsible for this instance of vandalism. That said, it would be irresponsible for me not to consider the possibility that a party from your project may have carried out the act; you and several that work alongside you have voiced their distaste for the Champions Online Wiki, both publicly and privately, on more than one occasion. To do so is your right. Similarly, it is my right to take your actions into consideration when addressing current issues. :::I imagine this was not the response you had hoped for, but I hope you can respect the methods used to manage this project. I wish you well. -- Heaven's Agent 03:08, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm unclear how the majority of the 'discussion on this page actually relates to this wiki, which according to its title is the appropriate topic. Perhaps it could be moved to a 'Community Gossip and Wild Speculation' page. Characters made by users There are some section for characters (heroes or villains) made by users or just "official" characters are mentioned here? And plus: Is allowed to register here new characters in addition to than already officially exist ? If eg. someone post "Octopus" (from Spiderman) or invented character like "Spaghettiman" (or whatever)? Dezigner (talk) 15:18, August 28, 2016 (UTC)